toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Treetop Clan
Hi toons! I'm one of the top Treetop Clan writers, Treetop Glove! Well.. This is going to be a short intro of our clan and some trivia questions! #Intro #About #Ranks ___________________________INTRO___________________________ Well, it all started when Treetop Catherina created the clan. Many debates with other people have been arguments about Treetop Catherina not exisiting. Well, she did exist... So far as we know, this beautiful clan was created on August 8, 2006. We've had a pretty interesting history compared to other clans. In 2008, our second elected leader, Treetop Lizard, was a best friend of the Lizard Clan. Lizard felt the same way, too. However, a misunderstanding with both of them caused a war. Before Treetop Lizard had been defeated by some other Antis, he had promoted a green cat named Treetop Jim. Treetop Jim had known a "Doom Glitch" He used this to protect himself by banning other antis. (Please don't take this as hacking. This glitch has been long since fixed, and it was used for a good reason for protection of other toons.) However, these Antis were tough. Before Treetop Jim knew it, he was the Last Treetop. But, that didnt stop him. He had said one time that,"...made me more persistent and determined to defend myself, my friends and my clan." After the virtual war, Treetop repieced together the Treetop Clan, getting everyone back. Both clans had made up so far, and they're best friends again! Well... Catherina is still a mystery. Back then in 2009, I was a purple dog named Lizardy Glove. (Flashback..) I have to confess that I was another whom knew that Doom Glitch. (Its fixed, and I was confused.) I had defeated Catherina. Long since that event, I still feel guilty about it. But I know she forgave me. When you join the Treetop Clan, one of our twenty-two History Treetops will tell you about the full history of the clan. The FIRST Treetop Clan, and that there were the FIRST THREE. Catherina was one of the first three... Besides that, Cool Jimmy was elected 4th leader of Treetop Clan on July 2011. However, instead of being a leader, he declared the clan to be independent. The clan leads itself, while cobosses and managers watch the members and themselves. ___________________________ABOUT___________________________ Treetop Clan has many acitivites to do, and has lots of fun! -We sometimes have meetings on Friday night. They are usually on Saturday night though. -In a usual meeting, you would get two or three badges and then a game show or party after. -On Sunday nights, we sometimes have Treetop Training where you train your toon to become higher. -We allow any green animal -You can join without making a toon. The only difference is you don't feel like you fit in. -Free toons are allowed -We make videos -We have many allies -Hold on, I need a drink from all this typing. -Treetop Jim, Treetop Rabbit or I would host a meeting. -We have clubs -We like pie, and don't think that this cake is a lie. ___________________________Ranks___________________________ Before the clan was declared as independent, it had these ranks. The current clan's ranks just exclude the Leader and Coleader ranks. The tasks to become a coboss have become harder, due to that being the new highest rank. Clan- Leader Coleader Coboss Manager Comanager Member New Member Other- Planner Recorder Video Editor Writer Artist Communicator ___________________________Locations___________________________ Treetop Clan District is SILLYHAM We get together at Sillyham, Toontown Central Playground and when the meeting starts we go down Loopy Lane to Jest For Laffs. A Meeting would be at 7:00 or 6:00 P.M. Toontown Time (Pacific Time) District History for Treetop Clan: Screwy Park -- 2008-2010 Wacky Falls -- 2006-2008 SillyHam -- 2010-2012-2014 V--PLANNED--V Kooky Grove -- 2012-2014 (Not anymore) The election had 74% of our clan vote for Sillyham to be our home again. ___________________________CLUBS___________________________ Treetop Clubs are groups in the clan that do certain acitivites -EXTREME CLUB!! President: Me... Heh heh -Baking Club, real or not. President: Treetop Rabbit -Adventure Club, searching for hidden street patches or objects and things beyond Toontown Limits. President: Treetop Penguin -Glitch Club, finding glitches and testing glitches glitches glitches. Oh sorry, that was a glitch. President: Kyle -Toon Up Club, Are YOU going to reach 138 laff? President: Athena -The Training Club, I would like to see a 5 track uber. President: Treetop Drop Gag -Social Club, I like to meet new people and talk to other clans. President: Treetop Kate -Clan Club, a clan-based club that talks to other clans, and is mainly focused on Treetop Clan itself. President: Treetop Jim V--And something way different--V ___________________________Boys VS. Girls Club___________________________ Well, the title says it all. Boys VS. Girls Club is where Boys and Girls find anything to use as a Boys VS. Girls object. For example, they could find a Cog-O-War game and get four boys and four girls to play. Boys President: Treetop Jim Boys Vice President: The extreme rabbit... Me >:) Boys Commander: Kyle Girls President: Athena Girls Vice President: Treetop Rainbow Girls Commander: Musical Treetop ___________________________WEBSITES___________________________ http://www.wix.com/treetopjimm/treetop-home-page V--Not completely owned by our clan.--V http://www.youtube.com/user/treetopclanjim http://www.youtube.com/user/treetopclanofficial Myself ---> http://www.youtube.com/user/toontowntreetopglove ___________________________VIDEOS___________________________ thumb|300px|right Well, most of the videos are on Treetop Jim's channel--V http://www.youtube.com/user/treetopclanjim This video gives you information on how to join ---> ___________________________TRIVIA___________________________ -Treetop Clan is the first independent clan. -We have over 650 members currently -In 2006 before Speedchut Plus was made, we used communications through other websites. -In 2007, when we had the idea of awards, we used E-mail to send the picture of the award and a description of it. -We gave out awards at the end of 2008 to Treetops who spread the word about Speedchat Plus -As far as Toons know in history, Treetop Clan was the 20th clan created. The first being Lizard Clan. -Treetop Clan is the 5th clan that has the most allies. The first being LEAF Clan. -Treetop Clan is the first clan to elect leaders. The idea was imagined on early 2007. -Treetop Clan was the 4th best clan of 2006. The first being Fireball Clan. -It was the 3rd best in 2007. The first being Lizard Clan. -4th best in 2010. The first being LEAF Clan -6th best on 2011. The first being LEAF Clan again. -Note that the best clans thing isnt 100% sure. Probably about 80% sure. -Treetop Clan is the 4th clan with the most toons that have brothers or sisters. The first being Chihuahua Clan and LEAF Clan. -In 2009, it was voted as the 2nd coolest clan. -As of 2009, it is the 2nd best glitch clan. ___________________________EXTRA PART-Quick facts about the writer___________________________ -I was born on June 30, 1998. -My name is really Ricky. -I joined Toontown on July 2007 -I think donuts are better than cake or pie to settle that food fight. -In Toontown, I like rabbits, chickens, ducks and goats. -In the 2008 species election, I voted for chicken. -in Toontown, i don't fully talk properly -I like too many clans. THANKS FOR READING THIS WHOLE PAGE!